muvluvfandomcom-20200223-history
Takamura Yui
Takamura Yui is one of the main characters appearing in all versions of Muv-Luv Alternative: Total Eclipse. In all her appearances, she is introduced as a a strict and no-nonsense eishi of the Empire of Japan's Imperial Royal Guard. Total Eclipse Born as the daughter of a man responsible for the design and production of the Type-82 Zuikaku, Yui's status as a member of a fudai household (heredity vassals to the Shogun) ensured her future as one of importance. Enrolling into an academic institute that specialized in training eishi ''in the 1990s, Yui was one of the first young females to be trained as such, alongside Iwami Aki, Noto Izumi, Kai Shimako, and her rival-turned-friend Yamashiro Kazusa, all of whom were from samurai families. During her early years, Yui excelled in her studies, and later in the art of TSF piloting as well. Polite to everyone she meets with, she shares a close relationship with her uncle, Imperial Army Lt. Colonel Iwaya Eiji. As befitting her status, she was later assigned a yellow Type-82F sometime before the 1998 BETA invasion of Japan. The invasion of Japan in 1998 would see Yui become the sole survivor of her unit during the opening days of the Defense of Kyoto, hardening her resolve to follow her family's legacy of TSF development and improve Japan's chances of survival. She would continue to participate in Royal Guard operations thereafter; as the leader of the ''White Fang test squadron, she was present at the Miho Bay Skirmish on 26th May, 2000, as was also responsible for the testing of the EML-99X with the Type-94-1C. She was later assigned her own Type-00F prior to being transferred to Yukon Base as the Japanese attaché and liasion to the XFJ Plan, and was quickly integrated into ''Argos'' Test Flight as the in-charge for all matters XFJ-related. Initially cold to all around her and dismissive of US Army 2nd Lieutenant Yuuya Bridges and his piloting abilities, she later warms up to him after he manages to master the basic piloting skills required to operate the Shiranui Second Phase I. Yui later becomes more outgoing to the team, and to Yuuya in particular, after being trapped on a deserted island in the Caribbean region during Project PROMINENCE's assignment to the UN's Guadeloupe Base, as part of a morale-boosting publicity drive. Her concern showed itself during Argos Test Flight's tenure at the Kamchatka Peninsula, when she was extremely concerned about Yuuya's exposure to any danger, to the point where she was willing to test-pilot the Shiranui Second Phase I herself, and her panic and distress when Yuuya, in trying to retrieve the EML-99X, was stranded in the ц-04 Frontline Base and surrounded by BETA. Following Project PROMINENCE's return to Yukon Base, Yui began to try for Yuuya's attention, although her efforts were impeded by the appearances of UFC Lieutenant Cui Yifei, and to a lesser extent, Cryska Barchenowa and Inia Sestina. The RLF's sudden attack on the base stopped any such events from continuing, but was also Yui's moment when it came to directing ''Argos'' Test Flight in combat against the insurgents. Showing her skill in numerous encounters, she was later bested in combat by Cryska and Inia in the Su-47E, and her Type-00F rendered inoperable. Hearing of the XFJ Project's possible cancellation after the Yukon Base Incident, she resolved to return to Japan to talk things through with the responsible parties. Gallery 32a4f4145809c450d573bbfa700c2141.jpg B4a3c8f465e5c67aa608e28fb63be553.jpg Pure virgin slut... wait whaaaaat.jpg Takamura Yui Takemikazuchi 02C9B68C.png Takamura Yui anime ver.png Takamura yui b353ec32908184b8803d0485eb9ee779.jpg Yui stella 642c413ee9c599106eccf41228be3510.jpg 123456.jpg yui.jpg c_01.png References Category:Total Eclipse Category:Characters Category:Characters (Total Eclipse)